Inuyasha and Kagome: A few months into Marriage
by Denmi-Sama
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have difficulty in their marriage? From finding jobs to buying the perfect house, Inuyasha and Kagome have a lot to do, but they won't be at it alone as long as they have eachother...right?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome: A few months into Marriage

**The Beginning**

"Kagome, I love you..." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome on the main table.

"I love you too, Inuyasha..." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on his lips, as Miroku opened the champagne bottle, and poured himself a drink.

"And now, a few words from the best man," said the host of the reception party.

"You know, when I first met Inuyasha, he was very jealous of Kagome and me." He paused for a minute. "He would get riled up because I asked her to bear my child." Sango and Kagome's mom had an awkward face while looking at Miroku. "Well anyways, Inuyasha would always get jealous whenever any man would approach Kagome."

Where is he going with this? wondered Sango.

He must be talking about Hojo and Koga... Eri, Yuki and Ayumi thought.

"But, I knew that he was jealous was because he loved Kagome, even if he tried to deny it. But I know that in my heart, Inuyasha and Kagome were always meant to be, and here we are today on this Saturday evening, celebrating this joyous occasion." Miroku turns to Inuyasha. "You are a great man Inuyasha; I will always appreciate what you've done for me..." He said as he raised his right hand, not covered in any prayer beads. Inuyasha gave him a nod. "And you Kagome, I will never forget all those times you've helped me... from getting me antidotes to helping me get together with my beautiful fiancé Sango," Miroku turns to Sango, who is terribly blushing. "Congratulations to Inuyasha and Kagome for their holy matrimony, may Buddha look after them both, and enjoy their lives together." Miroku raised his glass; soon everyone raised their glasses, and then cheered happily.

The next few days...

Kagome closed the photo album after remembering their night of celebration. They had just returned from their honeymoon. Kagome laughed for a moment, and then looked at her wedding ring. It's so beautiful, I will never figure out how Inuyasha came up with the money to buy this.

"KAGOME! WHERE'S THE SUNBURN OINTMENT?" Inuyasha yelled when he slammed the door closed after bringing all the stuff inside.

"It's in the bathroom dear..." Kagome sighed, and then looked at the ring again.

"I don't see it!" Inuyasha hollered in the hallway.

Oh for crying out loud... Kagome got upstairs to the bathroom. "It's right here see..." Kagome grabbed the ointment and gave it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a face on. "Let me guess, you want me to put it on for you...?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had a slight smile and took his shirt off. "Inuyasha, when will you ever listen to me, I told you to put on sun block, now look at you, you're all red!" Kagome said as she rubbed the ointment on his back and chest, then the shoulders, and then she stopped. "Look at us, we had just arrived at my mom's house from our honeymoon and already I'm scolding you..."

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "Well, isn't it what wives do?" Inuyasha took a bit of ointment and came closer to Kagome's face. "_Kagome! When will YOU ever listen, I told you to put on sun block, now look at you, you're all red!_" Inuyasha mimicked Kagome, having the ointment at his fingertips.

"Well at least I didn't burn myself!" Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Oh yes you did... right here..." Inuyasha took the ointment and rub it against Kagome's cheeks. "There, now that should heal nicely."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome tightly hugged Inuyasha.

"AHH! My... My BURN!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome tightly hugged him, without realizing that she's touching his sunburn.

"Oh sorry!" Kagome let go of him, then leaving the bathroom.

_Later that night... _

"Your mom sure does make a great meal, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he lay down next to her. "I hope you can cook like that, being that now you're my wife!" Inuyasha smiled.

"All I have to cook to make you happy is Ramen..." Kagome added. "Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean I'll be cooking and cleaning 24/7, you'll be helping out too."

"I know, I promise I would, it's just that, I want to picture myself walking home from work and you wearing your chick-apron and saying 'Dinner is served' and we eat."

"Yeah and I picture you being the iron chef and serve me lobster, and rubbing my feet and giving massages and-"

"Whoa there, don't get too carried away..." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, now seriously speaking, what are we going to do? It's true that we're married, but where are we going to live? How are we going to buy a house? Get money to raise children?" Kagome had a serious look in her face. "There's more to marriage then just saying 'I Do' you know."

"Well, I'm guessing that you would want to live here, but how are we going to explain this to the public?" Inuyasha points at his dog-ears.

"People already know about that..." Kagome said.

"So they know that I'm a half-demon?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Well... just in case people don't know... you'll where a hat!" Kagome said.

"Well, all I have to do is get a job that's enough to support us both." Inuyasha said.

"Hey, don't forget! I have an education; I can come up with income too! In fact, I'm returning to work on Wednesday!" Kagome added. "Detecting ancient artifacts from various places isn't that easy you know..."

"Yeah but we could always use more money, and besides, I'm going to take care of you... so don't you worry..." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the bed, his bed cap slipping to Kagome's head. "I'll look for a job on Wednesday as well!"

"So until Wednesday then?" Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday**

The clock was buzzing at 8:00 am.

"Ugh, damn it... stupid clock..." Inuyasha punched the clock, which broke in two... then five seconds later... "WHAT! OH I GOT TO LOOK FOR A JOB!" Inuyasha rushes to put on his hat, jeans and black t-shirt. "I guess Kagome went to work already, now let's go find me a job..." and out Inuyasha went.

Hmm, now let's see, there's several job openings in Tokyo, I guess I'll try this place Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha! Is there a fellow named Inuyasha?" a secretary called.

"Yes, that would be me!" Inuyasha said.

"Right this way..."

Inuyasha enters the boss's room.

Hmm, Mr. Yamaguchi...- Inuyasha was thinking until his boss entered.

"Inuyasha, 25 years old. Male, has a GED and has several weeks at a modeling studio." Mr. Yamaguchi stated, not being impressed.

"Well, I don't really have much experience here. I've been here for about 5 years and in that time, my wife wanted me to at least have some high school education, so I applied for GED classes, I passed eventually and now I need a job to support myself and my wife." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, although I'm impressed in your devotion to support your lovely wife, I'm afraid someone with your experience would not be able to work at my law firm." Mr. Yamaguchi said, raising his hand.

"Oh, damn it." Inuyasha said, giving a quick shake to Mr. Yamaguchi, and then leaving.

I don't understand it. I was polite, just like Kagome told me to act, and then he doesn't even hire me... Inuyasha looked at the newspaper, and then he sees an ad that caught his attention.

Looking for a male within the ages 22-27 with a medium-size build. Willing to pay big bucks to those who qualify. Must be comfortable working naked.

Well... it doesn't say anything about getting more experience... Inuyasha closed the newspaper and proceeded jumping through the rooftops.

Well, here it is...

"Hi, I'm here about a job offer to those who are medium-built."

"Let me see your body, cutie?" the lady at the desk asked.

"But, I'm married!" Inuyasha joked, holding on to his shirt.

"Oh you naughty thing, I mean to see if you're really medium-build..." the lady joked.

"Oh ok..." Inuyasha shy-fully took out his shirt.

"Well, you're definitely more than medium-built, but what the heck, I'll take you. Consider yourself hired!" the lady said.

"Oh thank you!" Inuyasha said.

"Just one thing, do you have any experience posing, or modeling?" the lady asked.

"Well..." Inuyasha explained.

At the same time

"I'm sorry I'm late Mrs. Takeda, I hit traffic on the way here..." Kagome said.

"No problem, Kagome..." Mrs. Takeda turned the Magazine sideways.

"Umm, why are you looking at Maxim magazine?" Kagome asked.

"Your husband... its Inuyasha right?" Mrs. Takeda asked.

"Yes, why you asked?" Mrs. Takeda motioned Kagome to look at the magazine.

_**Fluffy ears, cute face, and you call yourself a dog? **_

It's a picture of Inuyasha posing next to a Golden Retriever. Inuyasha has no shirt on and he has a collar on his neck.

Oh my... Kagome thought.

"Hey are the ears real- Kagome?" Mrs. Takeda said as Kagome left her office.

"Gotta run! There are some artifacts that need to be confirmed!" Kagome rushed out of her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Modeling Studio**

Sidenote: Wow… I can't believe that I'm returning to this Fanfic after three years…! A lot has happened…

"So, when do we begin?" Inuyasha asked the lady who was calling out to other photographers

"Well hotshot, we can begin as soon as you're ready." The lady replied. "By the way, the name's Saiyuri…"

"Ok… the name's Inuyasha"

After a few seconds, "I knew I saw you somewhere before! You posed for Maxim Magazine, didn't you?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond. "Um… yeah?"

"Well, first of all… you'll be posing for Armani Exchange, so that hat simply won't do…" Saiyuri takes a swing at Inuyasha's hat, but he backs up to avoid her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

"Well, that hat has got to go…"

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing… that hat doesn't match your outfit… at all… secondly; you won't need it for your shoot…" Saiyuri manages to remove the hat from Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha turns beet red as his ears twitched.

"………………." Saiyuri couldn't resist touching his ears, "Are those…?" and begins to touch them.

"Hey! Stop it!" Inuyasha trying to get away from Saiyuri's grasp, but fails.

"Oh crap… they are…" Saiyuri and Inuyasha stood silent.

A few hours later

"Well, I'll be taking my lunch break now…" Kagome said while opening Mrs. Takeda's office door.

"See you in an hour…" Mrs. Takeda answered back while still staring at the picture of Inuyasha with the Golden Retriever, which is now hanging against her wall.

While leaving the building, "I can't believe Inuyasha would have done such a thing… I can't believe my boss has a picture of him…" Kagome stops by one of the newspaper stands and buys the same magazine that Inuyasha was featured in. "Wait until I get home…"

back at the studio

"So… real ears…" Saiyuri's still mesmerized.

"Yes… for the 100th time… they are real…" Inuyasha sighs really loud as she watches Saiyuri staring.

"Hey! Saiyuri! Are we going to go through with the session or not?" one of her co-workers asked. "We've been delaying this project for a week now! The company's getting impatient!"

"Oh, alright already!" Saiyuri finally snaps out of it and hands Inuyasha a different kind of hat, one that's currently in style. "Here, wear this…"

After Inuyasha posed for Saiyuri's company, he dresses back to his old clothes and was getting ready to leave when…

"The images came out really good. I think AE's going to really like it." Saiyuri told Inuyasha while viewing the slides. "Here's for your photo session" Saiyuri hands her a check for 67,890 dollars. "Depending on how successful the shoot goes, your royalties will be sent to you by mail."

"So, when do I come back?" Inuyasha asked while thanking Saiyuri for the check.

"Well… when we need you… we'll give you a call…" Saiyuri helped put away the equipment while answering Inuyasha's questions.

"Isn't there a job that's more "steady" for me?" Inuyasha asked. "The money's great… but what if they won't call me again…?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha… but there isn't any openings right now… but if one ever opens up… I'll definitely give you a call…" Saiyuri leads Inuyasha out of the office, and locks up. "Wow… I can't remember the last time I left this early…" Saiyuri gathers her stuff and goes to the receptionist, handing her a big folder, which was most likely the photos taken. After a few minutes, she returns to Inuyasha. "Well, see you around stranger! Take care" and off she went.


End file.
